H20 Mermaid Tale
by sn0wy.mk24
Summary: okay so this story is based on H20 (show) but the difference is that it's based on the Troop and How to Rock together? and the main couple is Jake and Hayley :) along with Zander and Kacey, Stevie and Felix, Kirby and Cadence :) what would happen if the girls find themselves as mermaid o find out?


PROLOGUE: INTRODUCTION…

This story is basically from H20 the show and I know in the show has three girls as mermaids but, I decided to put four girls instead of three because four is an even number for me. Hayley, Kacey, Stevie and Cadence became mermaids by a dare Molly and Roxanne (her fre-enemy) thru school and basically it brought the girls closer and becoming the best friends. This story is basically on Jake & Hayley then Zander & Kacey, Kirby & Cadence and Felix & Stevie along with Kevin & Molly and Nelson & Grace who are also in the story but, you'll know when you read the story. Oh and also I'm a huge fan of mermaids so you can see how I'm pretty much supernatural kind of thing

COUPLES

Jake Collins & Hayley Steele (main couple)

Zander Robbins & Kacey Simon (2nd main couple)

Felix Garcia & Stevie Baskara-Robbins (Zander's sister)

Kirby Cadsworth III / Cadence Nash (Hayley's best friend)

Kevin Reed & Molly Garfunkel

Nelson Baxter & Grace King

Chapter One-The Dare to Mayko Island-

***in Hayley's House {Getting ready for the Sleepover} *** Part I***

Hayley's P.O.V.

"Okay guys the sleepover doesn't start in a few hrs… let's check if we have everything in the list?" I told my best friend Cadence who invited her two friends Kacey and Stevie. Not that I had a problem with either of the girls, I just been stressing out a lot lately because of cheerleading and dance practice it takes a lot out a girl.

"Alright tigger, bring on the list." Cadence said.

I rolled my eyes and said" Alright here's the list.

**Sleep-over List**

Sleeping bags "Check" Cadence said.

Make up "Check" Kacey said.

Chips, drinks (sodas, water etc), snacks. "Check, check and check" Stevie said.

Video games "Check" Cadence said with a smirk on her face.

Marshmallows, honey Graham crackers "Check and check" Kacey said.

Poker chips, cards to play "Check" Stevie said.

And finally "music" Cadence said "Check, is that it tigger?"

"Yeah that's all of them, let me just change and can one of you girls answer the door when they come in thanks." I told them as I went to upstairs to change to my pajamas. I bet your wonder what the girls and I are doing? Well unfortunally Roxanne (the captain of the squad) has been on my case lately and since I'm a troop member (for merely Cadence, Jake, Felix & Kirby) I have been going to cheerleading practice about 10 minutes late and Roxanne being her bitchy herself been complaining how I'm not 100% in the team, because of all the excuses I've been doing so you can see how stressful that is; along with being the captain of the dance squad (which would be Cadence, Kacey, Stevie and some of the other girls) who I'm friends with in the cheerleading squad.

After a few minutes I came back downstairs and I saw most of the girls that are in the cheerleading squad and I noticed two new girls in the group which I'm guessing they are from Kacey but, I can't be sure.

"Hey guys welcome to the sleepover." I said with a smile.

"Yeah, let's just see if the sleepover is fun like you said it would?" Roxanne sneered as she sat between a brunette and blonde girl (A/N: in case you haven't noticed that would be Molly and Grace, Roxanne is their best friend)

I noticed that Cadence was about to clobber her but, Kacey and Stevie held her back which made me and the girls pretty close since Kacey and I are merely in the same situation only Kacey archenemy is Molly so you can see how me and her gotten so close.

"She's damn lucky I didn't kill her." Cadence mumbled under her breath and I calm her down with a comfort on her shoulder knowing I know how she felt and then Molly from what Kacey told me "As you were telling Roxanne and the rest of the girls this sleepover isn't that much fun."

Kacey arched her eyebrow and said" You want this sleep over to be fun how about we play a game to start with unless your chicken" with a smirk on her face.

"Fine let's go play then." Molly said.

***2 ½ hrs later…. Molly and Roxanne dared Kacey and I to Mayko Island and see if it's really haunted and to spend the weekend***

"Let's make this a bit interesting." Roxanne with an evil smirk on her face I couldn't help but feel like I'm going to regret this later…

"Alright go right ahead." I told her.

Roxanne spinned the bottle which pointed between me and Kacey, and with Molly smirked like they were both evil.

"Truth or Dare Kacey." Molly said.

"Dare." Kacey said.

Roxanne whispered something to Molly and said" Alright, I dare you and Hayley to go to Mayko Island to see if it's really haunted and sleep there for the weekend."

"And why should we we're on a sleepover right now in Hayley's house that would be like a waste of time to go all the way to Mayko Island just to spend the weekend there where it's not even haunted?" Kacey said.

"Well if you girls don't go then we'll all tell everybody in the school that you girls sleep with stuff animals in your room?" Roxanne sneered along with Molly.

I arched my eyebrow and said" That's not even true I hardly sleep with stuff animals. You don't even have proof"

"Oh really then care to explain this picture I have in my hand?" Roxanne got a picture from Grace who was going thru her purse and pulled a picture of me sleeping with a teddy bear…. It was the same teddy bear that Jake gave me in my birthday, I thought it was sweet not that I'm ashamed of Jake or anything but still….

"I don't sleep with my teddy bear that was a gift from my birthday…."I said.

"Oh really? Then how do you explain this?" Molly said showing me and the girls with Kacey carrying a box from "Build a Bear" where it's for kids and that was when Kacey was getting a teddy bear for her baby niece.

"First of all that's not my teddy bear it's for my niece and how in the hell did you get this damn pictures." Kacey exclaimed I can tell she was getting pissed.

"That's for me to know and you not to find out? So do we have a deal…. Oh and also you guys need witnesses to come with you two; so who are you going to bring with you girls?" Molly sneered with an evil smile. Like she had me, Kacey, Cadence and Stevie all figured out I couldn't help but feel pissed off from her and Roxanne.

"Alright fine, we'll go, and we're going to bring Cadence and Stevie with us. Right girls." I told Kacey, Stevie & Cadence.

"Yeah what she said, if we come back and we'll do that stupid dare just to prove that Mayko Island isn't haunted. I'm not scared of anything." Kacey said being her stubborn self.

"Alright then, you girls can go right now, no take backs." Grace said with a smile on her face.

Kacey just blinked at Grace, shrugged, getting her things ready, along with Stevie and Cadence who looked a bit confuse while I just stood there.

"Okay fine, we'll leave, but just to clarify I can't have anyone else in my house besides me since I live here so we'll let you know in Monday if it's haunted or not during cheerleading practice." I said to the girls.

"Fine. See you girls in Monday oh and if I were you I would bring extra flashlights just in case." Roxanne said as she was getting her stuff along with the girls "Oh and one more thing Hayley, this sleepover wasn't that fun anyway."

"ARGH!" as I closed the door.

"What a total bitch! And when did Stevie and I agree to this exploring mission with you two?" Cadence said while arching her eyebrow.

"Because Roxanne and Molly are trying to get the best out of us by challenging us that they are better than us which FYI they aren't even close to being better than us I should know." Kacey said.

"Well we better get to the docks, I'm sure my uncle would let us use the boat for the night; we just have to bring it back in Sunday morning."

****in Mayko Island Friday Night Hayley and Kacey's dare with Stevie and Cadence as witnesses****

Stevie's P.O.V.

"So tell me again why I had to agree by spending the weekend with you guys in Mayko Island at this time of night where we could have just gone tomorrow where we would have our sleepover without the girls." Brown hair, brown eyes, 16 year old Stevie Baskara-Robbins (Zander's sister) sending a glare to her best friend who also has brown hair but, darker with caramel skin, the 2nd one had light skin with blonde curly hair and the last one had the same brown hair as Stevie but with strips on her hair which were blue who was walking ahead of her.

The 16 year old Kacey Simon who simply smiled sweetly turning to her best friend battling her eyelashes at them "Because you love me Stevie bear and I'm not going to out best by Molly and her little clones" she said sweetly. The last two 16 year olds Hayley Steele & Cadence Nash who is also best friends looked at the two girls who accompanied them in this time of night who are both sensing an argument; usually Hayley or Kacey would be the peace maker between the two but that's usually Cadence or Stevie who would bicker but what can you do.

"Come on guys we're almost there, and then we can start setting camp here for the night... I can't believe we're actually here on a dare…. "Hayley said. "Luckily it's the weekend so it's not so bad."

"Yeah where the bitchy clones are probably snickering that they just cancelled the sleepover and it's not even her house."Cadence exclaimed "Like Stevie said we could have waited tomorrow tigger."

"I know Candy, I just think if we went tomorrow Roxanne or the girls or going to find out that we didn't come tonight like we should but, I'm just proving her with you girls that this island isn't haunted."

"Oh please like I'm going to listen to the bitch it's bad enough Molly is on my case but, I don't need bitchy Roxanne on my case either while we're just proving that Mayko Island isn't haunted and not only that it's bad enough that we had to sleep the weekend here, where there's so many bugs here ewe." Kacey said.

"That's true how much further Hales." I asked "I'm starting to get tired."

"We're almost there Stevie, just further thru these trees and we'll set up camp for the weekend." Hayley said.

"Whatever you say Hales." I said; while I was walking next to Cadence, my phone vibrated it was a text from my twin brother Zander.

***Stevie and Zander are texting while Stevie and the girls looking for a spot to set up camp for the weekend***

"Hey; how's the sleepover going?" Zander text said.

I texted him back" It's going pretty well, we're pretty much playing truth or dare…"

"For real? That's good to hear I mean you hardly have a lot of girlfriends after we both moved here you know? You should get used to the girls being your friends."

"Yeah I know, I mean Kacey, Cadence and Hayley are becoming my best friends since I'm very close with them you know."

"That's good to hear. Well I'ma let you go with your sleepover alright. Have fun kid."

"Sure Zander and I'm not a kid anymore."

"Yeah I know you're not but, just because you're my twin sister that doesn't mean I'm not protective of you. I'll see you in Sunday I'm sleeping over at Jake's. Kevin, Nelson, Kirby are here so I'ma talk to you later alright."

"Okay Zander, night. Love you bro."

"Love you too sis and night."

**end of the text conversation between Zander & Stevie (A/N: just so let you readers know that Stevie and Zander are twins and Zander is older by 10 minutes) and hopefully you won't get confuse by that**

"Are we there yet tigger?" Cadence said.

"Yeah we're actually here, let's set up camp and stay close okay." Haley said.

"Sure, I'll share with Candy and Kace you can share with Hayley okay." I said.

"That's fine, but I'ma get some firewood so we can a fire to roast some marshmallow and we can have set some food from the pizza" Hayley said.

"You brought pizza with you." I said.

"Well yea I'm not going to waste any food just because Roxanne decided to be a bitch in the sleepover which I had worked hard for." Hayley set four plates to eat.

"That's true, why don't you and Kace get the firewood while Candy and I set up the tents so that way we have a job to do before we explore and all that." I said.

"Sure alright, come on tigger." Kacey said.

"Coming." Hayley got extra flashlights and walked with Kacey while Candy and I went to set up the tents for the four of us then Hayley turned to us "You guys are going to alright staying here right." Cadence nodded with Stevie who rested herself by lying down on the huge rocks where they had set up camp to stay for the weekend.

Stevie shook her head and looked at Cadence "Where do they find the strength to go on and where are they going to find the firewood? There's hardly wood down here unless you count the branches from the trees up there." Pointing at the coconut trees not far from where we are.

"So tell me again how exactly why are we hiking on Mayko Island at this time at night?" Cadence asked me while Hayley and Kacey were getting firewood to keep us warm.

"Well as you remember from the dare in Hayley's sleepover Roxanne and Molly dared Kacey and Hayley to come to Mayko Island where people say it's haunted; oh and also to sleep here at the island for the weekend and if they refused Roxanne and Molly would reveal the pictures she showed us where we both know that they don't sleep with stuff animals they just want to cause trouble and here we… "Before I could finished Cadence and I heard Hayley scream as Kacey was yelling out her name to see if her friend was alright.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Tigger! Are you okay! Tigger can you hear me! Oh man where did that hole come from hey guys! Cadence, Stevie Help! Hayley fell down on the hole." Kacey screamed for Cadence and I as we raced to Kacey and found her not so far where we were.

"Hayley! Tigger! Are you okay!" as the girls and I (Kacey & Cadence) cried out.

***end of Stevie's P.O.V***Hayley's P.O.V.****

Kacey spotted her flashlight on the floor and the hole next to it. Kacey, Stevie and Cadence dropped it just to look where the hole was and the screaming from their best friend Hayley.

"Yeah I can hear you guys and there's no need to panic I'm fine see." I said back rubbing her backside and looked around the craven as she fell in.

"Tigger don't move we're going to try and get a rope or something to make sure you're okay." Kacey yelled out down to me.

Apparently I wasn't paying attention to my friends as I got up and started to walk around the craven, I saw another hole up ahead and lights were coming from the hole. I was a bit curious as I went forward and found myself in an open craven with a moon pool filled with sea water and looking up I saw another hole that you can see the stars and the full moon clearly thru the sky.

"Tigger we couldn't find any rope or anything but are you okay down there you're awfully quiet and you're starting to worry us here." Stevie called out, with her voice laced with concern and worry.

"I think you guy should come down here and check this place out it's so awesome!" I shouted back to my friends.

Kacey, Stevie and Cadence looked at each other with blank looks and the sounds of their bodies sliding and hitting the dirt was heard. The three girls made their way over to where I was as they all gasped at the open carven.

"Wow! This place is amazing beautiful." Kacey exclaimed rubbing her hands along the walls of the carven and dipping her fingers in the water of the moon pool.

"I know I can't believe nobody has ever seen this place before." Cadence said looking up at the hole in the carven.

I nodded my head and touched the water "It's very warm." Then I stood up and wiped my hands on my shorts. "Alright enough sightseeing girls let's back to our camp site we can explore some more tomorrow so we can get out of here. I'm a bit tired and feeling a bit puckish." And with that I turned my head and went back towards the entrance as we all fell in to begin with.

The three girls jumped, nodded as they all followed after her since they were agreed silently but after a few attempts and a lot of cursing they found out that they couldn't get out from the entrance was harder than you can imagine than entering thru.

"DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!" Stevie stomping around foot as she sat down setting her chin on top of her legs being frustrated by not able to climb thru the hole.

"What are we going to do?" Kacey said by her voice was shaking in a small fear.

Cadence walked back to the moon pool sat down and started to take off her shoes. Kacey, Stevie, and I followed her and looked at her in surprised with confusion written all over our faces.

"What are y- what are you doing Candy?" I asked besides the yelling Stevie calmed down a bit.

***End of Hayley's P.O.V***

Cadence threw her bag to Hayley, looking up at Hayley, Kacey and Stevie thru their eyes "I'm going to see how far this moon pool actually goes, if it leads to the surface then we have a greater chance of escaping this way; wish me luck." And with that she jumped in and swam under water without hearing the girls "Good luck" with low whisper to their friend.

"Hayley, Kacey, and Stevie sat down and waiting for their best friends and what felt like hours but it was only 30 minutes they saw her popping her head up and gasping for air.

"Well?" Kacey asked with hope thru her voice.

"There's two ways we can go, the right hole is coming around a small pool around the corner not far from camp and the left hole which would lead to the surface to the shore which isn't very far, it's just a couple of feet and with our bags it might be tough but I think we can make it to the right hole since we're spend the weekend here." Cadence said as she was coming thru the edge of the pool and holding on, Hayley, Stevie & Kacey as they took off their shoes putting them in their packs tight and strapping them in their back both carefully eased their way to the pool.

Kacey started to tremble a little as Hayley grasped her hand on the left side while Cadence grasped her hand on the right while Stevie grasped on Kacey's right hand as they were getting ready to jump to the moon pool.

"It's okay Kace, we'll be fine." Hayley squeezed her hands in assurance.

"Since you're wearing glasses for reading and wearing contacts keep your eyes close until we reach to the top alright." Cadence told Kacey who was squeezing onto Hayley's, then Kacey then Stevie on the far right for assurance as well knowing they won't let go. Kacey nodded and was about to close her eyes along with the girls when the moon pool started to bubbling and lighting up. All four girls grew a bit scared, looking around to see what was happening they looked up and saw the full moon moving over to the hole of the craven… Stevie closed her eyes along with Kacey, Hayley and Cadence who all looked at each other and nodded their heads as they were ready to jump to the moon pool.

"Okay hold your breaths and let's get the hell out of here." Cadence said with the girls nodded as they dive down and swam towards the exit which was the left side where they left the rest of their stuff at their camp spot, and decided to just spend the night in Mayko Island where they didn't know that something was going to happen to Hayley & her friends. The four girls swam and swam that felt like forever until finally they reached to the surface behind huge rocks which wasn't far from their camp spot which it's high up thru those rocks.

"KACEY MARIE SIMON & HAYLEY JOELLE STEELE I Swear I will never never ever ever go on a dare with you guys again no matter how exciting or annoying Molly or Roxanne are!" Stevie shouted at her friends dragging herself over one of the huge rocks waiting for the rest of the girls to climb up. Hayley, Cadence and Kacey laughed at their friend at the numerous times she swore the same thing over and over.

As Hayley awoke and looked at her clock by her bed, it read just a little after noon. The blonde hair girl swung her feet over her bed and stretches her body out of it's kinks. She knew her parents were on a business trip in California so she basically had the house to herself as usual. Hayley grabs her bathroom necessities and headed to the adjacent private bath that was added to her bedroom years ago. As she ran the water for her bath Hayley began thinking of what her plans for the rest of the day would be.

"Mmmmm I wonder if Kace, Stevie & Candy are up yet?" she thought to myself. I stripped off my clothes as I quickly sank down into the warm bath and let the water just washes over me. Suddenly a tingling sensation washes over her body and before Hayley knew what was happening her feet turning into a brownish fishy tail and a purple scale bra was wrapped around her chest. Her hair which was holding in a pony tail on top of her head was flowing down her back.

Hayley was in a state of shock at first she rubbed her eyes thinking she was dreaming but when she tried to move her feet and saw the tale moved instead, she screamed and tired to raise herself out of the bath tub. After a few struggles and splashing and cursing Hayley finally lying on her bathroom floor and starring at her tail as she ran her hand over it. She felt the moisture from the tub and the scales all over it.

-End of Chapter One-

******So that's the end of Chapter One? What do you think of the story? Did you love it hate it let me know and hope to have lots of reviews ^_^


End file.
